Big Brother is Watching
by Purple Shamrock 17
Summary: Oneshot. Movieverse. Sort of explores Peter's feelings towards his youngest sister throughout LWW and his role as her big brother. NOT INCEST! Enjoy!


Battle to the Death

**Author's Note: Hello! This is my first—and probably only Narnia fic, besides my poem. I have so many other things that I'm writing that I don't have enough time to think of anything longer. This idea has been in my head for awhile. It's primarily based off of the movies. I just love seeing the subtle interactions between Peter and Lucy which are namely in LWW and there are very few fics that explore the relationships between two of the siblings.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy and please review!**

* * *

Big Brother is Watching

Footsteps echoed along decorated walls of Cair Paravel as Peter Pevensie, recently crowned King of Narnia, meandered down the empty corridors. He held a single candle in one hand; its flame sparkled on the gold framed paintings and the spotless floor on which Peter traveled, lost in his thoughts.

The coronation had happened earlier in the morning, but to Peter it seemed like a long time ago. He had had so much to do as the new king and now he was utterly exhausted, but he had still had one final task to complete before he retired for the night.

He turned down another corridor that was not as fancy as the first and began the dizzying ascend of one of the castle's many towers. Near the very top of the tower was a plain oak door: the entrance to his sister's room.

There was a separate wing that contained the royal bed chambers for each of the kings and queens, but Lucy, being the youngest, wanted to choose her own room and have some freedom of her own for once. Peter guessed that she had chosen this particular chamber because it reminded of her the fairytales that she used read to back in London.

London. It seemed like a lifetime ago. He had been a boy then, preparing to enter manhood, who had been kept well away from war. Now, upon entering Narnia he had grown up in a few short weeks by leading his own army in an epic battle against the White Witch and had become a king in the process. Although he may only be fifteen years old, he felt much _much_ older.

While they had been in London and their mother had been working late, it had been Peter and Susan's job to get the younger ones to bed on time. Lucy had always wanted Peter to help her as she stated that Susan was too bossy. After that, it had been a nightly tradition of theirs where Peter would tell her a story before going to bed. He didn't think he was particularly good at telling them, but Lucy offered suggestions along the way and by the end of it, they both agreed that they had managed to create a smashing good story in a short amount of time.

Now, even in Narnia where he was king, Peter was not going to give up that tradition.

He eased the door open and stepped into the dark room. By the tiny candlelight, he could just make out Lucy lying in the large bed across from him. From this distance he could hear her slow breathing, signaling that she was asleep. Nevertheless, he tiptoed over to her and set the candle down on the small table near her bed, and then he knelt down beside his sleeping sister.

He did not have the heart to wake her. It had been a long and exciting day and he was sure that she was very tired, small as she was. So, he simply sat and stroked her hair as he thought back to when all of their adventures had begun.

They had started when their mother had been them on the train. He had promised his mother that he would take of his siblings, for he was the oldest and they were his responsibility now, no matter what. And Lucy. Lucy who had not shed a single tear until they were about to board the train. When she began to cry, he had told that everything would be alright, even if it wouldn't be.

But it _had_ been alright. The professor's wardrobe had led them to Narnia…and it was all because of Lucy. To think that he had not believed her at first! It was because of her that he was now known as King Peter the Magnificent.

But it had taken them a long time to get to this point.

Like the frozen river for instance. They could have all drowned in the freezing water and White Witch would never have been defeated. They had survived, thanks to his quick thinking and Lucy had nearly drowned.

Peter shuddered as he remembered that day. He remembered holding her soaking coat and not her. His heart had leapt into his throat at that moment. He had lost her. _He_, who was her big brother. _He_, who was supposed to take care of her and protect her when her own father was protecting his country.

There was no need to worry now. Lucy had survived and she was safe in bed beside him.

At that moment, Peter was brought out of his reminiscences by Lucy stirring in her sleep. She murmured something incomprehensible and then to his surprise, opened her eyes.

She blinked furiously, no doubt trying to discern who sat beside her in the semidarkness. "P—Peter?" She asked groggily.

"Hullo, Lu," he said softly, a small smile forming on his lips.

"W-what are you doing here?" Lucy muttered as she raised her head.

"I thought I'd come up and see if you wanted to hear a story…like old times."

She smiled and then yawned widely, "I'd like to hear a story, Peter. But, I'm awfully tired right now. Maybe tomorrow."

Peter smiled, "Yes, being the ruler of a country would be very tiresome."

"Hm-mm," said Lucy as she lowered her head. Peter moved to stand up and start the long journey back to his own comfortable bed when Lucy said, "Peter?"

"Yes, Lucy?"

"Will you stay here until I fall asleep?"

He smiled and sat back down, "Sure, Lu."

"And will you watch out for monsters?"

"Of course."

"Okay, good night, Peter."

"Good night, Lucy."

As Lucy settled back against her pillow, preparing to drift away into dreamland, Peter leaned forward and whispered, "I'll always be here to watch out for you, Lucy Pevensie. Because that's what I do. Big brothers _always_ watch out for their little sisters." Then, he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and then settled back on the floor to begin a long night of watching over his sister…as he had done so many times before.

* * *

**Author's Note: Please review!**


End file.
